1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a system for converting liquid fuel, and primarily gasoline, into an air-gas mixture for use in an internal combustion engine. The system is, in essence, a substitute for the usual carburetor found on most internal combustion gasoline engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substantially all internal combustion engines utilizing gasoline as a fuel in the world today have a carburetor for converting the liquid fuel to an air-gas mixture. The carburetor attaches to an intake manifold by which the air-gas mixture from the carburetor is distributed to each of the cylinders in the engine. A carburetor serves to regulate the quantity of liquid fuel flowing therein and to cause the passage of air therethrough to at least partially vaporize the liquid fuel and to carry it into the intake manifold and thus into the cylinders of the engine where it is consumed to produce the engine power. While carburetors work satisfactorily to achieve their intended purpose, nevertheless, any liquid fuel which is unvaporized and which is carried into the engine cylinders is not completely consumed. This has two deleterious effects. First, it reduces the efficiency of the engine performance, that is, it uses more gasoline to provide a given amount of power output. Second, it increases contamination of the atmosphere because of the unburned fuel which passes out the engine exhaust.
Most carburetors are poorly equipped to change the fuel-air ratios and to properly vaporize the fuel according to changing engine conditions. The present invention is a system to replace the usual carburetor. A system is provided which produces a fuel-air mixture in an arrangement which takes into consideration at all times, different conditions under which the engine is operated. In addition, to properly control the fuel-air ratio and the quantity of fuel and air supplied under each given circumstance, the system of this invention provides increased fuel vaporization so that the amount of unburned hydrocarbons passing out of the engine exhaust is substantially reduced. Thus, the intent and purpose of this invention is to provide a fuel system which accomplishes two basic objectives, that is, first, it provides increased fuel efficiency and therefore reduced fuel consumption, and second, it attains reduced air pollution. A third benefit of the system which is somewhat secondary to the first two mentioned objectives, is to provide a fuel system so that the maximum performance output of an engine is achieved by providing ideal fuel-gas ratios at different engine speeds, temperatures, and driving conditions.
It is therefore a basic object of this invention to provide an improved fuel system for gasoline powered internal combustion engines.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a fuel system for converting liquid gasoline to an air-gas mixture in proper proportions for consumption in internal combustion engines wherein the fuel-gas ratios are controlled in response to engine condition and demands.
These basic objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.